Pocket Everett
by Rosamund Watson
Summary: Shuri sudah bosan mendengar kakaknya yang terus menanyakan agent itu. Berkat internet dan kejeniusannya akhirnya terciptalah hal yang akan membuat kakaknya itu diam membeku. (Sorry, aku nggak tahu ini masuk genre apa XD) short fic. T'Challa/Everett


Pocket Everett

Desclaimer to Marvel Cinematic Universe

Enjoy~

* * *

"Kau tau dimana Everett?"

Shuri hanya bisa menghela napas kesal. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya―Shuri sudah malas menghitung―saudaranya menanyakan Agent Ross. Come on, dia bukan asisten Agent Ross yang selalu tahu di mana orang itu berada. Dia juga punya kesibukan lain daripada hanya memantau agent tersebut yang sudah jelas sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Brother, aku sudah bosan kau tanyai hal ini berulangkali. Dan aku juga sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan 'aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang'. Tak bisakah kau bertanya pada orang lain saja?", Shuri menjawab dengan batas kesabaran yang sudah mulai menipis gara-gara saudaranya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Come on, hanya kepada kau saja aku bertanya soal Everett. Lagipula meski kau bilang tidak tahu, kau tetap selalu tahu di mana Everett berada sekarang.", T'Challa menjawab dengan santai pernyataan adiknya itu.

"Fine! Aku bantu kau kali ini. Tetapi aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya.". Dengan cekatan Shuri mengambil sebuah miniatur rumah di ujung ruangan dan meletakkan benda itu tepat dihadapan kakaknya.

"Apa ini?", T'Challa kebingungan melihat benda yang kini diletakkan dihadapannya.

"Tekan saja belnya. Atau orang kuno macam dirimu lebih suka mengetuk pintu?", ujar Shuri menggoda kakaknya.

Dengan masih kebingungan T'Challa mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan. Tak lama terdengar derap langkah kecil dan terbukalah pintu itu. Nampaklah pria kecil melangkah keluar dari miniatur rumah itu.

"I-ini..."

"Yup! Aku melihat internet dan menemukan hal yang menarik. Mereka bilang akan sangat lucu jika seseorang bisa dibuat versi mininya, atau mungkin bisa disebut pocket character. Kemudian aku membuatnya. Dan voila! Jadilah pocket Everett." Shuri menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai hasil ciptaan terbarunya kepada kakaknya.

T'Challa kini hanya bisa diam mematung memandangi pocket Everett tersebut. Inilah salah satu momen kesukaan Shuri, saat T'Challa dalam mode freeze, mode yang terjadi jika T'Challa melihat orang yang disukainya.

Menengok kepada Pocket Everett, Shuri kemudian menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud agar pria kecil tersebut bisa menaiki kedua tangannya. Dengan sigap Pocket Everett menaiki tangan yang terbuka di depannya.

"Your Majesty.", Tiba-tiba saja Pocket Everett berlutut sambil mengeluarkan suara kecilnya.

"Bangunlah, Agent Ross.", ucap T'Challa setelah tersadar dari mode freeze-nya.

"Yang mulia bisa memanggilku Everett.", kata pria kecil itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Dan kau juga harus memanggilku dengan T'Challa.", Sang Raja juga ikut tersenyum dan dengan refleks menjulurkan tangannya agar Pocket Everett bisa melangkah menuju tangannya.

"Oh, aku lupa beberapa hal. Aku menambahkan fitur pada pria kecil ini. Dia bisa menunjukka dimana Everett yang asli berada sekarang. Kemudian, dia juga perlu makan dan tidur layaknya manusia biasa.", kata Shuri sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Thanks, Shuri. Ini sangat berarti untukku.", ucap T'Challa yang sangat senang dengan ciptaan adiknya kali ini.

"Anytime, brother. Dengan begini aku tidak dihantui lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu itu.", ucap Shuri sambil tertawa.

"Apakah aku juga perlu membawa miniatur rumah itu?", tanya T'Challa sambil menatap miniatur rumah di hadapannya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit ragu membawa miniatur rumah ini ke ruangan pribadinya dengan ditonton banyak orang yang akan membuatnya menjadi terlihat bodoh karena seperti anak-anak yang baru saja membeli rumah-rumahan untuk bonekanya.

"Tentu saja! Kecuali jika kau mau tidur bersamanya di ranjangmu meski aku lebih yakin kau akan melakukan hal tadi.", ujar Shuri diiringi dengan senyumnya yang kian melebar sambil mulai menyalakan kameranya.

"Hey! Tidak perlu merekamku segala! Kita mesti membicarakan tentang kebiasaan buruk itu.", T'Challa berusaha mematikan kamera yang sedari tadi sudah merekamnya setelah memindahkan Pocket Everett untuk berdiri di pundaknya.

"What?! You look very cute with that, brother. Aku harus punya dokumentasi untuk momen ini.", elak Shuri sambil menghindar dari amukan kakaknya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Hello!

Seneng banget rasanya bisa liat Black Panther waktu premiere dan I LOVE MARTIN FREEMAN SO MUCH! 3

Oya, ini terinspirasi dari omongannya om Benedict soal pocket martin dan aku kepikiran soal ide ini XD

Aku bakal lanjutin fic ini, semoga saja bisa secepatnya :')

See you soon~


End file.
